


On The 31st Day of Sleeping

by milksalamander



Category: Neopets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Faerieland itself as Neopians everywhere convert Fading Faerie Bottles to Weak Faerie Bottles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The 31st Day of Sleeping

On the 31st Day of Sleeping, Year 15, a melancholy tone had replaced the usually cheery one in Faerieland. Neither faerie nor pet dared to step foot nor paw outside, choosing instead to sit inside their homes in silence as if Fyora herself had declared for the entirety of the populace not to speak for the day. The queen herself had even resigned herself to silence as she sat in her invisible tower. Slumped over her desk, she was surrounded by an ever-growing amount of bottles of quickly fading light.

Neopia Central had been a buzz for hours now, from what she heard, it’s marketplace packed with Neopians frantically searching for bottles of fading light like the ones she was now surrounded by. She always knew that Neopians were greedy, opportunistic creatures, always ready to launch themselves from rags to riches using any means possibly. There was an endless amount that had to be exiled because of the nefarious ways they earned their wealth.

 _But this…?_ The faerie Queen never expected that they’d stoop _this low_. Yes, they enjoyed the luxury of riches, but to do such evil acts-

Fyora is torn from her thoughts as Illusen quietly enters, standing a few feet away from where she sits and bows deeply.

“Do you know,” Fyora starts when her eye catches on one of the bottles and realizes that the light has gone out, a small body laying still at the bottom, “, what has caused this?”

Illusen, eyes cast to the floor, nods, “Yes, it is Aethia, the Battle Faerie.”

The queen’s stomach turns. _How could she do this? How could she cause the deaths of so many of her sisters?_ Fyora leans back into her chair and reaches for the bottle that has gone out, cradling it in her hands.

“Your Majesty,” Illusen, now looking up, speaks again, “Jhuidah is assisting her, but her deeds are much more macabre.”

Closing her eyes, the queen prepares herself for the horrors she is about to hear.

“Continue.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another fic on the neopets tag on tumblr. I wrote this in 30 minutes and I'm actually kinda pleased with it.  
> Wrote this primarily because I was constantly reminded that we're cooking faeries, which I know are sentient, to make more.


End file.
